When Somebody Cares
by An Angel's Mother
Summary: McGee's best friend pays a visit and isn't happy. Set during Season 5 Episode 13.


_AN: I don't own anything other than my OC Vic. Also, I really love all the NCIS characters, this episode just irked me really bad with how things went down._

Timothy McGee went home after a long day at work exhausted. As he entered his apartment he rubbed his shoulder and winced.

"Tim?" A voice called from behind him just before he shut the door.

He turned and saw his old friend Vic looking at him with worry. "Hey Vic, come on in."

"What the hell happened to you Tim?" Vic asked as the two sat at the counter in Timothy's apartment.

Timothy smiled softly, at least someone cared about what happened to him. "I got attacked by a dog at work. I can't really go into much about it."

Narrowed green eyes were staring at him. "Have you been to the hospital?"

Timothy winced at the tone of voice Vic had. "No, didn't have time to."

Vic stood and grabbed Timothy's good arm. "Hospital. Now. You should know better Tim. Remember when I got bit back at MIT? I got a horrible infection because I didn't see the need to get my leg checked out. Off we go." Timothy was led out of his apartment by his irate friend. "Why didn't your boss send you to get checked out?"

Timothy rolled his eyes as they got in the car and Vic drove. "We're in the middle of a case. I had to get evidence back to the lab."

Vic's hands clenched on the wheel, not noticing as the car was going twenty miles over the speed limit. "So your boss put evidence over the well being of one of his agents. Evidence that could have been taken in by either himself or one of the two other agents on his team? That sort of negligence is horrible Tim."

Timothy shrugged his shoulders and winced. "Ducky looked me over."

Vic jerked the wheel and slammed on the brakes, pulling over and nearly giving Timothy whiplash. "The medical examiner?! Tim! You should have gone to at LEAST Urgent Care! They need to test the wounds for harmful bacteria, X-RAYS, check out any muscle damage, and the dog needs put down!"

Tim looked at Vic and immediately saw green eyes shining with tears. He sighed and grabbed his friend's hand. "You're right Vic. Thanks for taking me to the hospital now though."

Vic nodded and continued the drive to the nearest hospital. NCIS was going to rue the day they ignored Timothy McGee's pain.

(break)

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was sitting at his desk, silently wondering where McGee was. It wasn't like the Junior Agent to be late, even if it's only been fifteen minutes. His eyes immediately went to the elevator every time it dinged. That was how he noticed a leggy brunette walking his way with a purpose. He stood quickly with a smile. "Hello, I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?"

The brunette smiled at him widely. "Actually I believe I'm in the right place. I'm here to press charges against Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Lerory Jethro Gibbs, Donald Mallard, James Palmer, Abby Sciuto, and NCIS as a whole for negligence, tampering with evidence, and refusal to put down a dog that attacked two people."

Tony gave the woman a gobsmacked look. "Who are you?" Ziva asked.

The brunette's smile turned shark like. "I'm Victoria Ashford, Attorney, and Timothy McGee is my best friend and client."

(break)

Director Shephard had a migraine. She was staring at a thick folder filled with photos, doctor statements, medical files, and McGee's own statement about what happened. His statement also matched his report, along with DiNozzo's and David's. She hadn't even looked at Gibbs', already knowing it would read the same.

Across from the director sat Vic, smiling pleasantly. "Now, as you can see there's quite a lot of instances where this agency and Mr. McGee's team went wrong. Mr. McGee wishes to settle this quickly and outside of court. I have a list of demands that should be no hardship for you to give in to. Would you like me to read them off to you?"

Jenny Shephard gave a sigh. "Yes, please do."

Vic handed the director a copy and began to read off the demands. "First, full pay while he is on medical leave. Second, anything insurance doesn't cover, NCIS will. Third, no contact with your forensic analyst Miss Abby Sciuto. Fourth, the dog will be put down now that all evidence has been collected from it, as is required by law. Fifth, he shall no longer enter any domicile while issuing a warrant without backup so that something like this doesn't occur again. Sixth, an apology, written or otherwise doesn't matter, from everyone involved for not seeing to it that he was ok after the attack." Vic looked up from the paper. "That one he insists upon before he returns from leave."

Jenny Shephard released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It could have been so much worse and really the demands were simple except, "I can't cut off contact from Miss Sciuto. Occasionally he needs to go to her lab to assist with cracking computers and such."

Vic's smile dropped. "Ma'am that is what the Cyber crimes division is for. If Timothy is doing so much around here, maybe you should give him a raise. Otherwise, stop having him do someone else's job. If Miss Sciuto needs help that desperately then hire her an assistant, or send it to Cyber. Her actions pertaining to his attack and with the dog has left Timothy wondering if he should be wary that she will put something or someone else that is dangerous before a person's safety again."

Jenny sighed and nodded. "Very well, I see no reason then to not see to it his demands are met."

Vic's smile returned. "Excellent. Then I wish you a good day ma'am and hopefully I will have no reason to return. You may keep all that, as I have copies." Vic left the office, her meaning clear. If things were not settled the way they were agreed upon, Vic would have no trouble with taking NCIS to court.


End file.
